


but you said you loved me

by renjunscaramel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fictober, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunscaramel/pseuds/renjunscaramel
Summary: “Don't you dare. Don't you do this to me.”“I have to do it, it's for the greater good.”“But you said you loved me…”“If saving the greater good meant I have to lose you, I'm willing to sacrifice everything.”Or where markhyuck play monopoly and get into a fight





	but you said you loved me

“Don't you dare. Don't you do this to me.” 

“I have to do it, it's for the greater good.”

“But you said you loved me…”

“If saving the greater good meant I have to lose you, I'm willing to sacrifice everything.”

“Are you gonna buy it?” Renjun interrupted the boys, holding the street card.

“Yep, gimme Boardwalk and put in a hotel.” 

Donghyuck was furious. He flipped the board and pointed his finger at mark.

“You're dead to me.”

Chenle and Jisung tried not to laugh as Donghyuck stomped out of the living room, teeth clenched. The boy opened the door to his room, slammed the door shut and laid down (read: threw himself) on his bed. Donghyuck had always been a drama queen, but he never thought he could be so mad about monopoly. Fucking monopoly. The boy pushed his hair back and sat up for a second to reach for his phone in his back pocket and open twitter. 

He scrolled through the app, to see what the fans were up to. Nothing new here. He put on his “when Mark fucks up” playlist on shuffle and sighed as he put his phone on the bed.

He chuckled as he realized that the first song that came on was congratulations by day6. Okay that’s a bit too dramatic. 

He stared up at the ceiling, his mind blank. He slowly closed his eyes and listened to the lyrics. Did i just overreact? Yes, yes i did. He heard a faint knock on the door. 

Before Donghyuck could even sit up, the door opened and a sad Mark walked into the room, laying down next to the younger boy.

“Unless you’re here to give me the Broadway street then go away.”

Mark started laughing.

What?

“I can’t believe you overreacted like that and then everyone tells me not to overreact.”

Donghyuck chuckled and threw a pillow at him. “Fuck you.”

“I’m trying to be mad at you over here, Mark.”

The older boy was now on top of him. He placed a gentle kiss on Donghyuck's nose and smirked. Donghyuck pulled the collar of Marks shirt and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was short, yet sweet. After a few seconds, Donghyuck pushed Mark off of him and started giggling. The older sat up on the bed and looked at Donghyuck, a wide smile on his face.

The younger sat on Marks lap, wrapped his legs around the olders hips, and kissed him again, this time with a bit more passion. Their lips moved perfectly in sync and Donghyuck could feel Mark smile against his lips. Mark pulled away for a second, only to press his and Donghyuck’s foreheads together.

“I love you.”

“Then why did you buy Broadway.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by https://chickn-noiggets.tumblr.com/post/176530610785/imagine-your-otp


End file.
